Man And Machine
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: “ Son... the driver don' pick the car, the car pick the driver... it's a mythical bond between man an' machine"
1. Chapter 1

**Man and Machine 1 /2**

Disclaimer: Don't' own Transformers... damn

Rating: pg

Summary: " Son... tha driver don' pick da car, tha car pic da driver... It's a mythical bond between man an' machine."

Author's notes: Did this while cleaning my POS Neon... Sort of a dedication to Bernie Mac.. Gonna miss the man.

* * *

_A boy and his car_

* * *

It started with much shouting, cursing and absolutely unnecessary theatrics (or so _he_ believed). He'd sat by silently as the teenage human did a full circle around him, inspecting things that would make even the unmovable Ratchet uncomfortable. He did not understand the enthusiasm really. He was, after all, just another vehicle, there was plenty of them on earth. He did have to admit though, it was interesting to see the boy's reaction to a brand new 2008 H3 Hummer sitting in the family driveway.

Humans were _fascinating_.

"Are ya gonna sit in it?' had been asked, and then... his driver's side was being opened by an adolescent hand.

He locked all optical sensors on the bo as he seemed to stare at everything in awe. Something in his eyes just showed a little bit of inclination that he_ knew_ just exactly what his Hummer was. That he knew it was special. It was an absurd thought, but still. A Weight in his seat startled him back to the present. The boy has sat down.

It felt right somehow... some sort of programming booted into activity and he was uncomfortably unfamiliar with it. The boy belonged there, gripping his steering wheel.

"You.. Are so... awesome." well, that just as well sealed the deal.

--1--1--1--1

He couldn't really put his finger on it, and he certainly wasn't going to admit it to his buddies, but evey time he sat in the Hummer... he felt special. He felt like he was ear invincible, and would only be cooler if the care were a super advanced alien robot. That was a farfetched idea that little ten year olds came up and certainly wouldn't happen, so he just settled for pretty damn cool.

And he was possessive about it. Just the thought of another individual driving _his_ car made him clench his hands in a white knuckled grip against the steering wheel.

He couldn't remember when the thoughts of contentment began to bible up because he hadn't been totally aware of it until the recent fight with his girlfriend. They yelled and he'd stomped out to his Hummer, climbed in and slammed the door. Many seconds of sulking followed and then he slowly began to calm down, like an older brotehr had been giving him a "man to man' talk. Feeling better, he just knew it had to have been the car.

"Thanks buddy." and he climbed out, ready to grovel and apologize. He almost missed the phantom '_ no prob kid'_.

--1--1--1--1

Their mutual and unconscious relationship grew the longer he was in the boy's possession. He learned so much and gained so much. The bo was an athlete and so, he silently cheered him on from the parking lot as his boy made the winning goal. He celebrated with him afterwards, though, he would have preferred to be eating the ice cream instead of having it falling onto his white hood. (Which didn't matter anyways, his boy cleaned it up immediately after socking the paint job perpetrator).

He was aware when two bodies collided in his back seat. Though he _tried_ to keep all his attention _**away**_from the moaning and sliding of body parts, he couldn't help but pay even jut a little bit of attention.

Again, humans were _**fascinating**_.

He could practically hear his old friend's amused voice in the back of his processors during these loud moans and gasps. _"You are a weird one 'Jack"_. He found out shortly after, that the human act of intercourse, while intriguing, was messy... very messy. But that took did not remain a problem. His boy vacuumed _all_ of his interior the next afternoon.

His boy did him proud, and though he could not hear him, he continued to praise that. Somehow, he knew his boy could hear him. It was frustrating at times though. When the boy was doing homework, as he always did leaning against the front left tire for some reason, he could see the equations and numbers and the scientist in him wanted nothing more than to spout '_2! The answer to number 65 is 2!! That number divided by 3 and raised to the second power is TWO!!'_ but his boy did exceptional, and for now, that was alright.

--1--1--1--1

Sometimes he was sure his car was alive. It held a presence about it that just screamed 'one of these days I'm going to scare the bloody hell out of you by saying '_hello, nice weather we're having'_." he didn't know whether or not if it was this imagined sentience that made him begin to talk to it. His mother did it to her plants, why couldn't he do it to his Hummer?

Before long, the Hummer knew everything about him. It knew more than even his best friend, essentially making _it_ his best friend. When his girlfriend dumped him, he spent the night in the Hummer's back seat, spouting off and yabbering into the companionable silence that followed. He almost thought it would answer with it's own comforting conversation of_ " it's alright, don't worry, it's not worth it... I'm__** listening**_"

He made sure to give it tune ups and washed it at the first sign of dirt. It just wouldn't do for his car to be dirty, friends took care of friends. Besides, the Hummer seemed to run even better afterwards, no matter _what_ his father said. That was his excuse to those who didn't know or understand.

--1--1--1--1

The relationship between the boy and his car, or the car and his boy, was a special one. It was a camaraderie like no other. It was a friendship so strong that it bordered on brotherhood. It was the kind of love neither could get from a girlfriend or an old war comrade. It mystified both of them.

So when Wheeljack had finally had enough and politely informed his boy that the correct answer to number 65 was, indeed, 2, his boy just smiled in companionable wonder and thanked him. He didn't need the explanation of Wheeljack's existence, nor his purpose for being on ear disguised as his car. He didn't care, because it didn't much matter, Wheeljack had chosen him to be 'his boy' and that was that...

"_Just no more woohoo in my back seat if you please..."_

"_You got it big guy..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Man and Machine 2 /2**

Disclaimer: Don't' own Transformers... damn

Rating: pg

Summary: "_ Son... the driver don' pick the car, the car pick the driver... It's a mythical bond between man an' machine."_

Author's notes: Did this while cleaning my POS Neon... Sort of a dedication to Bernie Mac.. Gonna miss the man.

* * *

_A girl and her car._

* * *

It had all started with a few thousand dollars, an eager blond teenager, and a persuasive parental unit. He didn't understand what went on between the three of them, only that the cute little femme was going to get him the slag out of that dealership lot. He was a patient mech, really he was, but even _Prime _would have been at the end of his own patience with only empty and lifeless vehicles as company. He watched the girl carefully for any sign that he would be mistreated at that moment.

Being there for so long had conditioned him to many things he wasn't used to. Like, for example, humans who didn't look neat, hygienic or were far too ignorant, normally didn't take care of their cars. Or, more importantly, spoilt little rich kids were more annoying and whiny than Sunstreaker when his paint got chipped. **_THAT _**was the deciding factor when people came to buy him. He just **_DIDN__'T_** want to go home with them, Not if it meant torture. But this girl seemed pretty average. She didn't look rich, she didn't look disgusting and she actually smelled good, which was a good thing because his sensors were rather sensitive to stuff like that.

He had begun to panic when she and her parental unit walked away and back into the building. Did this mean that he'd be staying there longer? He certainly didn't want to because she was cute and looked nice and he really wanted a driver and she was perfect and he wanted her and–

He was rambling internally again... That was _almost _as worse as rambling outwardly. He had broken himself of the habit, somewhat.. Talking all the time. Solitude in space did that too a mech... but.. When he was jittery, it sort of was a relapse. He really was worried.. He had wanted the girl, badly, because she was simply perfect in all of her averageness.. Almost resigned to his fate of more lonely nights, he was ecstatic when the girl returned again, beaming and smiling. He felt the dealer kneel behind him, screw something on ( probably those licence plate thingies) and turn to the girl.

"'e's all your's lil lady, you take care of him." and he could have just screeched and squealed when the girl thanked the man and walked to his door. He was silent in anticipation. When she sat down, practically sunk into the seats with a sigh and put her hands on the steering wheel, he knew he'd made a good choice for once. Wheeljack would have been very proud of him. She turned on the ignition and he let his engines rev loudly in joy. The girl shivered and her grin got wider.

"You're perfect"

He liked this girl!

--2--2--2--2

She didn't understand what connected her to the sleek mustang sitting in the drive way. Really, by common sense, it should have just been a regular car, a really _**NICE **_looking regular car, but a regular car none the less.

But it wasn't.

There was just something about it that was different. Perhaps it was the grace in which it was able to maneuver around vehicles and down the highway when she was driving, or perhaps it was her mind making things up. But she **knew **there was a connection there. She was possessive about it too, she wanted the car to herself. After all, wasn't it because of her job and many nights of babysitting brats that had pulled the two of them together? Really, so she had all rights to believe her car was special. He father talked to his Tv ( well, only when it wasn't working) so she figured her excuse was that it ran in the family.

She didn't have many constant things in her life. Her parents had both divorced, moved and remarried, tearing her into five different paths. Her friends in school came and went as they pleased, there was enough vanity among them to go around, and her college offers were here and there. It was a hard life to deal with, one that she felt often confused and closed in on her. Her Mustang though... it was there, it was always there and it listened. It always had something silent to say, and she always believed that it was a talkative one.. She needed someone... something like that to keep her held together... After all

_Those who listen often times are better friends than those who do not._

And if she would cry and sob, because she was alone, because she needed that someone so bad.. The mustang sat there in the drive way. She could sometimes pretend that the gentle voice was reaching out. " _I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to leave you."_

--2--2--2--2

As their relationship furthered into her senior year of highschool, he realized that _his _little femme was a very insecure being. Human society was a scarey place for one such as herself to be, alone in most senses of the word. Her loved ones were around her, but no one knew her as **HE **did. **He **was there to sooth her pains and tears. **He **was the one that continued to listen, because **he **was good at that, he was really good at that. She brought out the best and worst in him. Reminding him of that long time ago when it was him and Wheeljack and the Autobots. Their unconscious bond was so strong, he felt his spark ache whenever something was wrong. And that would bring back the smile he knew behind a masked face._ " You're a good mech Blue... you feel so strongly.. That's what everyone likes about you. What I like about you... Keep doing that, and your bonds with everyone will be just as strong"_

He knew that as much as he wanted to reveal himself and envelop his tiny femme into a hug, it was near useless, so he resigned to being a silent guardian. He would listen as she sat and read to herself. He liked the stories she told, they held a fantasy he was not familiar with. When the mood hit her, she'd come to him, smoothing soft hands over his hood and then take him for drives. It was then that she needed him the most. He protected her from harm, watched over her in the company of others and tried his best to encourage her when something did not go the way it was planned. He even silently applauded her as she sang to whatever was on his radio, he liked her singing.

This human femme was his _world _because she'd saved him from loneliness.

They were two of a kind, losing and gaining things faster than they could apprehend.

They _**needed **_one another.

--2--2--2--2

Her car was alive, she was sure of it. How else could she have felt so secure. It was always perfect for her... she drove it and cleaned it and took so much care of it she was teased that it was her first and only love. She would disagree with them, but not fully. She did love her car, as the older brother she was never blessed with, as the friend that never left, or the teacher that never scolded.

When she cried over the rejection from that unknown boy, the car had been her comfort. She cried herself into a fitful sleep int eh back seat, waking to a warm atmosphere. She didn't remember putting the heat on.. Her car loved her, she knew. It had to be true, it just had to. And so, she treated it as such. She read to it, and made sure everything was in working order. She always made sure to talk to it as well...

"Because you're my Blue..." she would say.

--2--2--2--2

She hadn't picked him... **he **had picked her. It had been a mythical bond between man and machine that could never be broken by society and trivial, mundane things. It was a pure love between two lonely subjects that needed that company to feel their purpose was being filled. While she just tried to live her life as a teenager in a world where teenagers are fearful, he lived his life as a lonely gunner, searching for his bonded and his comrades he knew had never really abandoned him. Along the lines they'd found one another, and while it didn't feed that gaping whole in their lives, it mended smaller wounds and created a tight knot of friendship.

So when she had slipped on that icy road, hands coming up to her face to shield herself from impending death, and he took control, whipping his body around to avoid that tree and that small ice covered creek, that bond only grew stronger.

"Are you alright? Are you harmed?" he was frantic, had she been taken away too?

But her arms went around the steering wheel, her face, streamed with so recent tears of fear, lay on the horn. She whispered, through wonder and relief...

"Thank you, _thank you_... **thank you**."

* * *

WOW.. This one.. Was totally, pretty emo... just a bit. AS you could ahve guess, this was blue's time to shine. And yes.. Those little hints I dropped...

He's bonded to Wheeljack. Why? Because it's too adorable to pass up.

Though this didn't turn out how I wanted, and it was a bit more emotional than the first chapter, I'm proud. This works in well to the idea I have for a multi-chap. I figured, in order for the two characters to meet, it would be best if they were the opposite of one another. While Wheeljack's boy has the teenage male confidence and popularity, bluestreak's girl is full of teenage female insecurities. I went through it, and I think that she should too. Only... she's got Blue to keep her from getting lonely..

And the snow scene.. Really id happen to me. It's scarey when you lose control of a car in the snow... in the mountains... alone XD

Questions and comments are really appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

1**Big Brother**

I'm a very stick-to-the-formula mech when it comes to doing things and making decisions. It's more logical to follow the rules than stray from them. The only exception I've ever made to those rules was love, because love just didn't make any sense, and that was it...period. Other than that, common sense was something I lived by. I set goals to exceed them. Granted, they didn't always turn out the way I wanted, but they always followed the rules of common sense and scientific method.

Perhaps that is why I've given up on trying to study, understand and identify anything my young charge does. Oh, Jason is just like any other teenage, human, boy.. But that's half the problem.

I don't always understand the things he says or does. Sometimes I wonder if this is how Red Alert feels when he's ready to fritz.

It's not very pleasant, especially to one of precise knowledge like myself. Problem is... I don't have Ratchet here to fix it.

It is because of this that I took to reading as much relevant human literature as possible. Prime had stressed the need to keep quiet and as inconspicuous as possible. I intended to do so. So, I read human behavioral psychology, educational psychology, and anything that might have helped me understand Jason and his actions better. They made for interesting reads at best.

Humans really _were_ fascinating.

However, none of it explained why my charge was creeping as quietly as he could towards a sleeping _**horned**_ bovine animal, nor why his so-called friends were standing a safe distance away, sniggering at their own cleverness. I scoffed. Those boys had nothing on Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, they'd better just give that up, _really_. Besides, Jason knew better, I know he knows better. He knows this is private property and he knows enough to let sleeping animals lay.. Or stand in this case. Obviously his common sense was shoved so far up his aft he forgot he even had it. This was just getting more frustrating by the second.

Because now he was... dear Primus... did he just tip that cow?!

He did... I feel a headache... a big, TWIN sized headache coming on.. Congratulations Jason...

This was absurd, idiotic and, and.. And sophomoric! Really! I needed to stop this before they managed to get themselves hurt or worse.

So I flicked on my alarm, horn blaring and lights flashing. Smirking to myself, I saw all of them freeze and turn in my direction.

"Dude! Jason, shut your car up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try fas– Too late! Farmer!"

"Run!"

It didn't take them long to pile themselves inside before Jason was speeding away. Id didn't take long to drop the others off either– good, more time for me to bitch him out for being stupid and irresponsible (Primus Ratchet's rubbing off on me, I've got to stop). I managed to keep my cool and my tirade to myself until I was parked in the Mason family driveway. Jason said nothing, he _knew_ I was angry.

"Wheeljack–."

"Should I explain to you how many idiotic actions you performed tonight and their consequences?"

Frag, I really did sound like Ratchet.

"No, I–."

"Jason Ely Mason! Cow tipping?! On an ANGUS farm? Could you be anymore dense?" he flinched.

"Look, 'Jack, Brad and his friends do it all the time and–."

"Good for them! Let them put themselves in a dangerous situation with_** horned**_ animals. Let them get skewered because of their own stupidity. Not Yours! Primus Jason, I thought you were smarter than that."

He hung his head and for a moment I thought I may have gone a little too far over our invisible boundaries.

"I thought it was cool... Brad told me I wouldn't get hurt." ok, so most of this had to do with that Brad boy... which brought me to another conclusion, and one that seemed to justify everything Jason had been doing as of late. I let out a sigh and sunk down more comfortably onto my shocks.

"Jason... just because Brad thinks it's alright to do something, doesn't mean that it is. He's not as 'cool' as you think he is if he's putting his friends in dangerous situations as his idea of fun."

"Everyone else thinks so."

"If everyone else was jumping off bridges would you?"

"Well... no, that's kinda stupid."

"So is cow tipping Angus."

"Yeah but..."

"List, Jason, let everyone think what they will. It makes them nothing mroe than identical social personalities. If they want to act like drones, let them do it. Don't throw away your own thoughts just to follow the leader."

Jason gave my dash a thoughtful look before he spoke again.

"Isn't that what you're doing with.. Er.. Uh. Optimus, was it?" I was surprised he even remembered Prime's name, I had only ever mentioned it once or twice.

"No Jason, it's not. Optimus is my leader and I respect his words and beliefs. That doesn't mean I dropped my own. Everyone of us Autobots believes in something different about what we're fighting for. Sunstreaker believes it's to rid the universe of Decepticons, Ironhide believe it's to finish the war and gain back the peace we all once enjoyed."

Silence again. This time, I know I had him convinced, and perhaps his commonsense was there after all. Apparently, peer pressure has a stronger impact on adolescent life than I first thought.

"I guess... besides it-it really wasn't all that much fun."

"See? Now get your butt inside before your mother turns paranoid on us again and sends out the Search and Rescue." We both chuckled.

"Hey Wheeljack?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks, you know, for bein' the voice of reason."

"Someone has to." he grinned.

"Like a big brother."

"...Exactly..." and my boy smiled again, disappearing into his house. I settled again for the night, content at his words and my own advice.

_Like a big brother..._

"Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, many fangirls and fanboys would be very happy people.

**Man and Machine**

"Mask"

Amy/Bluestreak.

* * *

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Despite circumstances and my actual talents, I haven't ever been one of the most talented of mechs in the Autobot Army. I wasn't even recruited at first because of my questionable age. The only talents I could ever boast about were my precision with a plasma rifle and my speed. I pride myself in being fourth on the list of Prime's speediest soldiers, and it's normally the only thing I care to pride myself on. This leaves me vulnerable in so many other aspects of being an Autobot I have to keep reassuring myself that I do, indeed, deserve to keep that title.

But that's not me, not really. It's a mask.. A clever one I've produced to keep everyone out, and the truth in. I don't think I could bear their ridicule...

I'm not an innocent mech. I'm anything but. Granted, I wasn't known for the gladiatorial rings like the twins, nor being a big shot in the academy (I never attended it), but I have a past that haunts me still. I may not have been a gladiator, but that didn't mean I couldn't _defend _myself properly. It was a skill I learned early on.

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

* * *

I was in one of Praxus's more docile syndicates, known only as CELL. I was never in a high enough position to understand what it stood for, so I never let it bother me. All I was to know was that CELL was the main controller of Praxus. The council and the elders had no real hold over the city.. Not like CELL's leaders did. I was part of CELL's middle class insurgents in a branch called the Takers. We weren't high enough to control our own portions of the syndicate, but we were high enough to have the CELL emblem branded on our armor with out Taker number. I was one of the gunners, naturally. No one could out shoot me, so I was normally the one called for an assassination job.

Like any other thing, betrayal was common among the syndicate. CELL was loyal to the Autobots and dealt with Optimus more commonly than anyone knew. They provided weapons for his men, and willing soldiers who had no qualms about following Prime. I wasn't one of them, at first. I was happy knowing that I had my friends and those I considered family... that is, until Praxus fell. The Commanding Taker, a femme who had a soft spot for us younger bots, had told us to hide and run. Decepticons were pouring into the city at an alarming rate, and she didn't want us harmed. We did run.. Only...

Not everyone was as fast as I was.

I was able to make it into a safe hiding place.. Assuming that the others had followed. I didn't know that _**THEY **_were the ones selling us to the Decepticons. I didn't know that my fellow Takers were the ones that I should be running _from_, not running _with_.

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

* * *

Needless to say.. I don't care to remember the following events, only that.. By some Primus given miracle.. **I **was the survivor. **I **was the one that walked out of the rubble. **I **was the one in shock, with someone's energon drying on my armor... and **I **was the one that collapsed against Ratchet... and became an Autobot.

To this day, I don't think anyone but Wheeljack knows.. Though, there are times when I'm positive Prowl does.. He grew up in Praxus... he knew what went on there.. He won't say anything.. He has a past too... So.. To keep the others from finding out that I was a mercenary for higher before becoming an Autobot... I keep my clever mask up and they never guess the difference.

This is probably why I feel so hypocritical concerning Amy's situation. She's sitting on my hood lazily, eyes closed and face contorted in a frown. She's not happy. I know this because she's tense and quiet. It disturbs me. She doesn't deserve to be unhappy. I know the problem... Which is why I'm such a hypocrite. My little human is intelligent. She's an excellent author and a brilliant analyst when it comes to information concerning whatever she's working on. Her wit is sharp and her prose is something that would impress even un-impressible Prowl. This is perfect for the college she wants to attend!

Which is why I don't understand why she has that application empty, and a State university one filled. I won't stand for it though... not if it makes her unhappy.

"Amy."

"Mmm?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I made it as innocent as possible. She, like any other, gets defensive on topics that upset her. This is one of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Which is Amy-ese for _'I don't want to talk about it.'_

"_**Tell **_me Amy, " She knows I'm serious when I decide the mask has to slip a little, "Don't hide it from me, tell me." She sighed.

"Because my dad went to that college... and he wants me to go there too. I'm supposed to follow in his footsteps and become the perfect little totalitarian daughter." she said even more quietly, head down.

"Amy–."

"– and Mom really doesn't care either way. She never went to college, so she just agrees with dad... which is not normal in any sense of the word." I wanted to laugh.

"You've been around me so much my own moody ramblings are rubbing off on you."

At last, a little smile. It was better than nothing. It eased the tension before I spoke again.

"Amy... You have to have some confidence in yourself. You have to choose what YOU want to do, not what is expected of you from your father. If you don't want to go to the University, don't, not if you're going to be depressed." she looked into my windshield, her equivalent of looking me in the optics.

"But Blue, I can't just go up to him and... refuse it."

"Yes you can. It's simple. Ames, you're brilliant. I've told you, your step dad told you... What more do you need? I know you're scared, and there's always a chance of rejection.. But still, don't hide it away." _ Behind that mask..._

"How can you tell? How do you know–."

"Because I do it too." she looked surprised at this. I'm not.

"**You**? Blue, you're one of the most sincere and trustworthy and... and... pure personalities I've ever met." Oh how wrong she was...

"That's because I've gotten so good at hiding behind my own mask no one knows the difference." Because I'm just that good, and I hope these confessions don't harm us.

"I'm not pure, I haven't been for a long time. I've done things that would be frowned upon by my comrades. I've _killed _people I had no right killing. I'm not innocent, so I hide it away where no one can see it."

"Wheeljack has." Perceptive little human, she listened.

"Of course. He's... We're bonded. There isn't anything he or I don't know about each other. But Amy, point is... that it will eventually hurt too much to hide it behind that mask."

She sighed and leaned back down on my hood, face down so that her forehead was touching my windshield. It was warm.

"I know, It's just uncomfortable, dealing with being in his shadow and doing what he wants. I'm afraid he won't like my differences."

"And you're hiding that behind your mask, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then please drop it." she was startled and confused. Good.

"I like _**MY **_Amy, not the Amy your father or any one else wants. Don't put up that mask."

She seemed to consider it, and I felt proud that I even had any persuasive skill at all. A rambling idiot, I am not... okay.. No more Star Wars marathons with her... ever...

"Can... Can I make you a deal?" This was new. Not what I expected at all.

"Shoot."

"I won't hide behind my mask, if _you _start breaking yours." Oh frag, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything about it. My mask was a necessity.

"Amy–."

"You never know, maybe the others might like dangerous Blue. Maybe you'll have more respect for acting yourself, than acting like the clown in the mask. Maybe a little bit of your intimidation might do them some good?"

I pondered that. It had potential. I could _really _do without the twins' nagging about my instability. And well, there was no denying that I wasn't ashamed of myself as much as I should be. And I had learned a lot from being on my own, from being a lone survivor.

"I'll try, if you will." I finally said and she gave me the brightest of her "Amy smiles" and I was warmed.

"Love you Blue."

"You too."

"I think.. I think I'll go fill out this application and seal it in an envelope." And send your mask with it... both of them.

* * *

I thought I'd elaborate a little on the history I gave Blue. I like my little OC Bluestreak I've created. It makes him a more dynamic character and gives him the opposite effect I want. While Jason is an outgoing confident individual, who had Wheeljack, a headstrong Scientist as his guardian, I needed to have Amy being the more insecure one. She needed to be pulled out of her box and fly on her own wings.

As for Bluestreak. I like thinking of him as a Mercenary gunner-for-higher. Makes him more interesting and gives me more to work off of in his battle to help Amy and himself. Hope you like. Reviews are nice


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update this stuff guys. College has taken over my life the closer term gets to Thanksgiving break and End of Semester. It'll all be over soon, so I should be able to update more once the peak of my workload gets finished ( three essays and a test or two) have this while I got it.**

**Summary: Wheeljack didn't want to get left behind.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Man and Machine**

**Chapter 5 (College)**

**Wheeljack & Jason.**

**--**

Wheeljack sat there in Jason's driveway idling. This was the fourth time he'd been in the Mason's driveway. The family was currently packing boxes in his back seat. Excitement was in the air... but none of it belonged to him. He was not excited, not one bit.

Jason was leaving for college.

That was scary to him on all levels. He wold not be there to protect him. Jason would not be there to chat with. Jason would forget about him. The two of them had been inseparable since they'd met. Jason filled his loneliness in Bluestreak's wake and made Wheeljack activate his protective programming early. Normally, that would have been saved for when he was raising his sparkling, but really... Jason needed to be protected and loved and...

Primus he was **really **going to miss the kid.

' _But humans are constantly changing, I should have formulated this outcome.'_ he told himself as Jason bound out of the garage with another box. He was so happy though, to be going on his own. So, Wheeljack remained silent. Jason noticed and promised himself that he'd talk to his guardian about it later.

~*~*~

The drive to campus was a quiet one. Jason could tell that Wheeljack was sulking about something. He didn't want to bring it up if they would end up fighting. The campus was small, about 2000 making up the student body. Jason would be staying in a campus apartment with two other freshman boys. He pulled up out front, his Dad's truck right behind.

"Pop the back 'Jack." he pat the steering wheel and the Hummer did as asked.

"You okay buddy?" No answer. " 'Jack?"

"Your parental units are approaching." came the clipped tone. Jason gave the steering wheel a look before climbing out. Wheeljack was a very.. Laid back mech, snapping like that wasn't like him at all.

Wheeljack sulked the entire time until Jason appeared out of the apartment with his parents.

"Be good sweetie, write and call." his mother kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry mom, I will."

"Good grades... and take good care of that Hummer, I don't want a call from the state police telling me you wrecked him." That caught wheeljack's attention. Was he not going home with the parents?

"Promise, he'll be the best cared for vehicle around campus ever." and Jason waved away his parents. When they were gone, he turned a glare on Wheeljack.

"What the _**FRAG **_is your malfunction?!"

"Language Jason."

"You totally have been sulking all damn day! And you _snapped_. You never snap." Because Wheeljack was normally level headed. Now he was just confused.

"I do not understand."

"Understand **what**?!"

"Why I was not taken home."he replied.

"Hom–What? You are home. With me." Wheeljack would have blinked if he could.

"I don't understand. You are in college now. Your life is changing... Do you not normally leave behind old for new?" Jason's arms were crossed.

"Um... yeah?"

"Then why was I not taken back to your house?" and suddenly it dawned on the boy... Wheeljack was afraid...

"You're worried I was going to leave you behind?" The Hummer shifted.

"You thought I'd move on and forget about you? And get another car?"

"Yes..." Came the small reply uncertainly. Jason belted out a laugh.

"'Jack! You're more than just a _car_. Do you really think I would leave my best friend behind?" He laughed again.

"I'd assumed–."

"To assume makes an ass out of u and me. 'Jack, everybody grows up. Most of us go off to college... But we don't leave precious things behind that mean a lot to us." he smiled. " I'd **NEVER **leave you behind."

Jason moved and stuck a college parking sticker to Wheeljack's bumper and the scientist warmed. His boy still needed and wanted him. Jason still needed him for love and comfort.

"Thank you..." he said and the 18 year old pat his side.

"Love ya 'Jack." and with the Autobot feeling better, he walked back into the apartment.

**--**

**--**

**If I were a sentient robot car that had come to care deeply for my driver, I think I would be afraid of being left behind too. Poor 'Jack... but everything's all better now, and he get's to stay with Jason. Amy and Jason meet next time ^^ Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything recognizable as Transformers or other franchise. They belong to their respective owners. Jason and Amy DO, however, belong to me.

Author's Note: Sorry!! I had promised not to do this, but life is eating away at my sanity . I've had this written for Primus knows how long… but, here you go. Next part of Man and Machine.

Chapter 6 (Encounter I)

Amy and Jason.

She hummed happily as she wiped down the bar top with a cloth. Everything had been going great. She was going to the college she wanted, she lived in a dorm with a great roommate, a wonderful job, and a car that was languidly lazing in the sun of the parking lot. And for the first time in a long time… someone… a boy… was staring at her.

She was a naturally self-conscious person. After putting up with unsupportive parents for so long, it took a lot just to appear in public. So when she first noticed him watching her last week, she was incredibly shy about it. Her manager though, noticed and made sure Amy was the only one to serve him. The elderly woman liked to think her worker deserved something happy in her life.

She chanced another look up at him and their eyes met. He was over average build, athletic and tanned. He looked like he was very outgoing and independent, things she wasn't. She gave him a tentative smile and ducked into the back room to get his daily order. He always came in at three for a strawberry smoothie, "Deena's" most famed drink. This time, he'd ordered two. They passed each other in buildings and walkways plenty of times that she could always pick out his black head of hair anywhere. She didn't know his name….

But he was _really_ cute…

He watched her go in to the black room where he knew Deena kept the fridge. He grinned. This new blond that Deena had hired was… captivating, quoting one of his guardian's favorite words. She wasn't anything out of the ordinary, besides the fact that she was pale, but he chalked that up to being from a northern state. He was attracted to her as a person, and that she just looked so damn _cute_, well, that was good too. Unlike other girls he'd dated or known, she wasn't a boasting personality. She didn't blurt out her sex life—if she had one—or her abilities. She was shy, and insecure and that blush was adorable.

She walked out of the back room again, blush still spread over freckled cheeks. She immediately got into concocting the two smoothies he ordered. His buddy had suggested this course of action. Since she was shy, why not take action and approach her first? So. He picked a day she worked alone and ordered two of his regulars. That she was now approaching him with…

Well, now or never.

Amy set the two smoothies down and gave him a smile.

"Here you go." He smiled back. " Thanks."

"Do you want me to save that until your friend shows up? So it doesn't melt?"

"No, actually… I uh, was wondering… um, hoping you'd join me and drink it.." her heart fluttered, and she was sure Blue must have noticed, he had to.

"Me?" he nodded. " Well, yeah, I thought it's be cool to talk to you." He gave her that grin again and she laughed, sitting down across from him.

"You… came here to talk to me?" his grin widened at the positive response.

"Yup! Took me almost three weeks to do it!"

"I don't even know your name." she said through a laugh. He held out his hand.

"Jason Eli Mason, Computer graphics Major and total geek." He said and she smiled, taking the hand.

"Amy… Amy Alexzandra Morgan….English Major… it's a pleasure."

Okay, that was SAPPY as hell and I'm not too happy with it, but I figured I'd post it up anyways to give ya'll a new chapter, for those who are paying attention. Comments and reviews are welcomed, but not mandatory.


End file.
